<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Deity by kittyface27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102568">Life Deity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27'>kittyface27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone lives, Fantasy, Gen, Marineford Arc, One Shot, Peaceful, Saving everyone, Wish Fulfillment, good people don't die, luffy is a god/deity, marineford ends in a good way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy, a life deity, goes about his business doing his job of saving good people from unfortunate deaths. One-shot, pretty much me being in denial about everyone's deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2240388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Deity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pure </strong>
  <strong>wish-fulfillment fic</strong>
  <strong>. Happy ending for pretty much everyone, and no timeline that makes any sense whatsoever. Enjoy~</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Luffy walked through the spirit world with a happy expression, going for another day to save good people. Good people died everyday, and Luffy didn't like that. It was frowned upon for deities to interfere in human issues, but it wasn't for him, since Luffy was a rare life deity, meaning he could save the lives of the sick and dying. He did almost every day for the last 300 years. Many thought his existence was not real. That others just were mysterious cured.</p><p>After all, children don't appear out of thin air to save others. He was a myth, a superstition, though a good one. He was easily identified, not looking like a normal human at all. He had a human shape, but his arm and hands glowed gold, his eyes as well. He had decorative, flowing decorations in his hair and clear wings on his back.</p><p>For centuries, those who did believe in his existence worshipped him. There were shrines all around the human world dedicated to him. Probably when he healed someone they cared about. Luffy changed the course of history daily. So, it was easy to say he determined the path of the human world. Changing important things that could have changed the world greatly.</p><p>There were even statues of him in some small towns. Most cities didn't do that, the big ones. He knew there was tension about his existence. Some saw the worshippers or believers crazy, since Luffy was unable to be seen on a camera, even if it was pointed right at him. He was like a phantom that only those that had an encounter with him knew his appearance.</p><p>He skipped, barefoot, through the beautiful spirit world that clashed with the human world, only better and more beautiful. He found a light in the North Blue to save. There were two people, one getting further away. Luffy walked through the wall separating the worlds, and wandered over to the man, his feet not making any impressions in the snow.</p><p>The man had been shot many times, and was bleeding out into the snow that was slowly covering him. Luffy walked up to him soundlessly, and the man had just enough strength to open his eyes to see the child deity in front of him, who pressed his palm to the human's chest, filling him with life. His wounds closed, the bullets forced out of his healing body. The blood was sucked back into him.</p><p>He sat up, suddenly full of energy, and perfectly healthy. Luffy always liked the looks he was given after saving someone, of shock and gratefulness. "Thank you," he said, and Luffy nodded, golden decorations in his black hair swinging a bit before he disappeared. One of the things he also liked to do was watch the reactions to his rescues.</p><p>How the humans ran to their family and friends, who were usually shocked but then overjoyed. He followed the man, running through the snow, floating alongside him. He was shouting for someone named Law, someone important to him. He arrived as a trail of smaller prints, and Luffy followed along as he traced the steps again.</p><p>He found a crying child, wailing, and Luffy felt for him. When he turned around to see the now-alive man, he ran to him and they hugged. Luffy smiled and left, walking backwards and back to be fully into the spirit world. He looked for any lights close by. There was another good one in the North Blue, so he headed there.</p><p>He came across a sick blonde woman in a bed. Another blonde child was there, crying. The mother, he assumed, was near death. Luffy wasted no time to arrive, and looked at the woman, with tears in her eyes, looking so tired. They only just noticed Luffy, who touched her chest, filling her with life much like he did for the previous human.</p><p>She sat up, and looked with wide eyes at her hands, clearly feeling much better than she had before. The boy at the other side of the bed looked at Luffy in awe. He started crying, and ran to hug Luffy, but he was gone too quickly, into thin air.</p><p>While humans couldn't physically touch him, he disappeared before they could try. He watched from the other world as Sanji, as his mother said his name, hugged her and cried. They were both so happy, and she whispered out a thank you, even if Luffy wasn't visibly seen there anymore. He walked on, and found no more bright lights that day in the North Blue. He'd return of course, when new lights started to fade.</p><p>He decided to travel to the South Blue next, wandering around, opening his eyes to look at the next five years in the South Blue. His eyes showed bright lights in many places. He headed from one to the next.</p><p>The first was an older woman who seemed to be ill, in the year after the time Luffy came from. He couldn't fight natural deaths by age, but this one had a sickness, it was not due to her natural death coming. She was on a marine ship, but he didn't care. He'd saved good marines many times before.</p><p>The ship only had women on it, which was an unusual sight. Luffy appeared in the infirmary and saw the woman in a bed, sweating. There were people tending to her and they all froze when Luffy appeared out of nowhere, quickly fizzling into view like he was static before becoming solid. The room became silent, and Luffy walked to the woman, Tsuru as the healers said, and put his hand on her chest, healing her sickness.</p><p>The room was still quiet before Tsuru sat up slowly, feeling just fine. She looked at Luffy, his bright smile and golden tinting before he faded from view. Many of the women had tears in their eyes, shouting her name. Looked like she was a higher up. Many times he'd saved higher ups over the centuries, but still, as a whole, the World Government of the human realm did not acknowledge him.</p><p>He knew the basics about why. Luffy had the power to save people he deemed good people. Maybe that was too much power in their opinion. He didn't mind much, he didn't do this to be worshipped. He did it because it felt good and was what he was made for. It was his job to save others, as he was formed to have the power to heal.</p><p>Sometimes he got places too late to save a person, which always made him sigh. He'd missed an entire country's genocide because he hadn't been there at the right time. He could go to different times, but he couldn't save someone once they died in a timeline. He wandered through the South Blue a bit longer, finding many white lights and going to save them. A couple years in the future, near the edge of the time limit Luffy was using, there was another marine who was dying.</p><p>Luffy didn't recognize him, but that didn't matter. He didn't recognize most of those he saved. The man had black hair in a ball-like shape, with glasses and a long black beard. He was on a huge ship, and Luffy appeared in his bedroom, where only he was.</p><p>He glowed a bit, so he illuminated the room. The man looked to the side, looking exhausted. He was too young to die of old age. And he looked shocked at seeing Luffy, who healed him. Luffy never spoke to any humans, never made a sound. Just a smile before he left. The marine thanked him from the bottom of his heart, and bowed to the deity. Luffy gave him a smile back and disappeared.</p><p>He watched as the man got out of bed and walked out of the dark room. Luffy floated alongside him, and watched as all of the marines shouted out his name, insisting he go back to bed. But he said he was fine, and was given a visit from the god-child. That's what some people called him.</p><p>Luffy wasn't quite a god, but they called him that because of what he did. He was glad that the good people never tried to take him, rarely tried to touch him except if they were children. The crew didn't believe him at first, but he pulled his shirt up to see the still, slightly-glowing, small handprint over his heart.</p><p>They all cheered, shouting his name, which was Sengoku. Luffy did recognize the name from some previous marines he'd saved. He was a powerful human. He laughed happily, and asked for someone to get Garp on the line. Luffy left the scene, heading to the next light. There weren't many more lights to save, and he felt sad for missing a few. He could give life energy, but he could not raise the dead.</p><p>Deciding to go to the East Blue, Luffy headed towards the first light. He found a dojo, with no one around. The light was fading fast, so Luffy used his wings and hurried forwards into a cellar, to see a girl with her neck broken, but she was still alive. Luffy didn't wait to press his hand to her chest. Her neck slowly righted itself. And she started crying in fear.</p><p>She noticed Luffy a few seconds later, and thanked him profusely, sobbing and clutching her chest. Luffy nodded with a smile and disappeared. She ran up the stairs, holding the railings tightly, and ran to the dojo to find her father and cry to him. Luffy would much later learn that a shrine had been put up for him in the dojo.</p><p>The next island with multiple bright lights in it seemed to be in turmoil. Luffy felt sad, though it was not his business to take down bad guys, only give good ones a second chance. And he couldn't save the same person twice. They had to make do with their one and only second chance.</p><p>Fishmen were running through the village, hurting people. Luffy stayed behind them so they didn't see him before saving the brightest ones who were hurt. Children cried out thank yous, especially two whose mother had just been shot in the chest. Luffy, like always, parted with them with a smile.</p><p>He searched a couple years in the future and found a small village with many sick people, but only one was dying. So Luffy appeared in that home, startling the woman and child with long noses. The child pointed a tiny slingshot at him, but Luffy made no move that he saw it, and silently healed the woman, her face losing it's pale sheet and sweat. She looked healthy again, and the child threw his slingshot down to jump on the bed.</p><p>The deity left. Searching through the future some more, he continued to help the bright lights. Once he was through the West Blue and Grand Line, he was going to take a long break. Which was why he was focusing on the future as well as the present. Well, there was no present for Luffy. He could go anywhere at any time.</p><p>The break would be to regain his full power. He was a deity, but saving thousands of people was tiring. And when he did sleep, it was for many months as he recharged. He would return to his home in the spirit world for a while.</p><p>He came across two people, a man and a boy, stranded on a tiny piece of land in the ocean. They were both dying of starvation and dehydration. The older man was in worse shape, so he appeared to him first. Luffy looked at his leg sadly, but then healed him. The man was in disbelief as he looked at his regrown limb.</p><p>Like many did, he bowed his head to Luffy, who was as silent as ever. The other boy hadn't noticed what had happened, so Luffy walked the short distance to him, and stood next to him before healing him, startling the boy. He recognized him. It was always strange to encounter the same people, but just that day (to Luffy) he'd saved this boy's mother.</p><p>"You… again." He bowed, and thanked him for saving his mother. Luffy smiled and nodded, leaving the scene. He noticed no more lights in the East Blue at the moment. He would return in a few months, probably half a year in human time, and see if he'd missed any. So, it was time to get to the grand line. The New World had very few bright lights, full of pirates that plundered places. Hurt innocent people.</p><p>Some whole islands had no white lights, which Luffy found concerning. It wasn't that people werent dying, it was that they were bad. He was able to skip entire islands, making things easier. He only looked a year into the future in the Grand Line since there were just too many people, even if there was a small amount of white lights.</p><p>He arrived at an island on fire, and watched with sadness as it burned and people died. It was happening too quickly for him to save many of them. Well, there was one man, a giant, who was being frozen. Luffy watched the marine freeze him to death. Luffy didn't know the history of the giant, but he was a white light.</p><p>After the ice man left, Luffy appeared and saved him, the ice melting. He gasped for air, and then didn't wait a moment to run off, throwing a thank you behind him as he shouted for a person named "Robin." He searched the rest of the island for any white lights, but they were all snuffed out. It was a tragedy.</p><p>Luffy didn't involve himself much in human politics, since it was pointless to do so, but he did save those he wanted to, regardless of whether they were deemed criminals. A good person is a good person. And Luffy knew for a fact that they were.</p><p>He ended up breezing through the Grand Line, saving only fifty three white lights. Many of those were all on the same ship, as they all fell ill with poison. They were very bright lights, so he'd healed as many as he could, and they all bowed to him, before the glowing boy smiled and disappeared.</p><p>He headed through Saboady, a place full of human suffering. He never saved any of the humans called Celestial Dragons. He did not like them or approve of what they did. There was never a bright light up on the Red Line. Not once. And Luffy had been to this place many times. He found a good man dying in the middle of a path that the nobles had walked through. He waited until the bad people were out of view before appearing and leaning down to save the bleeding man. The bullet left him and fell to the ground with a small thud. Even though Saboady had many bounty hunters, anyone wishing to make money, nobody tried to get close to Luffy. Most were just stunned, since it was the minority that had ever seen or been in some way affected by him.</p><p>He disappeared, moving along down to Fishman Island. He did like it there, as it was beautiful. More beautiful than some of the spirit world, which was really saying something since his world was vibrant and beautiful. It was alongside the human world, but everything was better and brighter.</p><p>Finding a bright light in a crowd of people, many crying and wailing, and he found a mermaid had been shot. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone who had done it. Well, it didn't matter who'd done it, she was a light and deserved a second chance. He appeared, shocking the crowd, and touched her to heal her.</p><p>For the first time ever, someone tried to attack him, shooting at him. It moved right through him, and for the first time in a <em>very </em>long time, he scowled. It did not hurt him, but it angered him. He didn't expect repayment for saving, but he didn't expect to be shot at because he did it. Immediately, the fishmen turned into a mob, shouting about how he'd saved Otohime and to kill the one who spat on his kindness.</p><p>He didn't speak still, but was frowning. Otohime sat up, and looked at him with wide eyes. He sparkled in the false sunlight and she bowed to him, apologizing and thanking him at the same time. He didn't smile, he was angry with the person who'd attempted to harm him, but he did nod at her in acknowledgment before fading away.</p><p>He moved to see who had done such a thing, and saw it was a soldier. Probably a bad man. He had no obligation to inspect any further, and made his way through the spirit world to the closest island. In the New World, he searched ships more often than islands. More pirates existed in the New World than people living on islands.</p><p>He found three ships that had multiple bright lights on them. But only one of the three ships had anyone who needed his help. He found a man bleeding out with a stab wound on his back on the deck of a large ship. Over the decades, Luffy had come across this ship, but no one had ever needed his saving on it.</p><p>He appeared and healed the man easily. He was breathing heavily, and turned around, tears in his eyes. He was wearing a look of absolute hurt. It made Luffy sad. The man with a messy hairdo and torn jacket curled in on himself, talking about how he'd just almost been murdered by his own family. Luffy frowned, feeling bad for him.</p><p>People hurried outside, hearing the man's sobbing, and saw small, beautiful Luffy there. No one attacked him, thankfully, but a couple men bowed to him in thanks. Even without knowing what had happened, Luffy's presence always meant he'd saved someone. He looked down at Thatch, as they'd called him, and disappeared.</p><p>Luffy felt anger at the man who'd betrayed him, and looked around for a black spot. He found him easily, since the attack had been very recent. He was on a small boat, laughing and holding a devil fruit that he'd already eaten a chunk out of. Luffy wished he could do something to make this man go and apologize for his actions, but he couldn't and wouldn't do something like that.</p><p>He brought life, not revenge and death. He moved away from the black spot with a disapproving frown, and made his way over the vast ocean and to a place he saw had many white lights, but they were all disappearing at a rapid pace. There was nothing he could do when there were so many disappearing all at the same time. It was horrible, watching the island burn while they killed one another.</p><p>It was confusing to him, to see so many white lights <em>attacking </em>one another. But then he saw one of the blackest spots he'd ever seen. It was someone in a palace, watching the scene with glee. What a terrible human. He wouldn't be saving him if he ever needed it. Though Luffy disapproved immensely, there was nothing he could do. He didn't harm, no matter if he felt anyone could deserve it.</p><p>Maybe other deities could, like death deities, but they were just about as rare as life deities. Their job was to deem people too evil to live anymore. Their judgement was far more difficult to handle than Luffy. He saved who he thought was worthy, but death deities had to deem who deserved to die. It was often a difficult judgment to make.</p><p>He left the island in turmoil with a heavy heart, hoping these humans once again had happy days after this tragic one. After visiting more islands and more ships, he retired. He was going to take a long rest and recuperate, heading back to his home in the spirit world. It was a deserved rest.</p><p>-x-</p><p>When he woke up, five months later, he started out at Fishman Island because it was a beautiful place to first start at. He observed the corals and fish with a smile, and found that the queen who he'd saved was alive and thriving. There was a statue carved from coral in the middle of the town of Luffy, and he had to admit it looked just like him, considering he'd only been there a moment and no one could take pictures.</p><p>It made him happy, but he heard the fishmen talking in worry about a war. Luffy sighed at it, upset to see another war. "What's gonna happen if Whitebeard loses?" This, Luffy was surprised at. Over the decades of sometimes hearing of them, the Whitebeards had never been in a war. Many were bright lights, except for the traitor.</p><p>He headed to where he heard the war was. He knew the human world well, better than any map, and he arrived at Marineford, seeing all of the lost lives. A bright spot was fading rapidly and he appeared to him. Standing in front of the human, he put his palm to his chest and he healed from the magma wound killing him.</p><p>The entire battlefield went silent and Sengoku, who he remembered saving once, commanded everyone to stop fighting as Luffy did his job. The battlefield was silent as he moved through the bodies of dead people, finding a woman with broken glasses bleeding out. She was a bright light, and he didn't hesitate to heal her.</p><p>"Tashigi!" another man shouted, the only sound on the battlefield. Luffy ignored the stares and silence, even though some dark spots were growing angry. Then, he saw the traitor he'd witnessed months ago and other people. Whitebeard was glaring down at him, and Luffy was seeing the bright light fading. Not caring about the politics of saving both pirates and marines, he walked to Whitebeard and pressed his hand to his chest, floating in mid air, and all of the man's wounds healed.</p><p>Shots were made at him, but went right through him. Luffy was not pleased with the traitor attacking someone he'd just healed, but he didn't interfere anymore. Luffy moved back through the battlefield and found someone who had hit their head hard on the ground. He walked to the man and healed him.</p><p>It wasn't his job to save every life, but the ones he saw were bright. Tsuru ran to the side of who he'd just saved. "Garp!" she shouted, and Luffy moved away. He was done healing anyone. Sadly, the battlefield was not full of bright lights.</p><p>He disappeared from sight, but was shocked to hear Sengoku declare the war over. All of the humans were shocked, and Luffy grinned, knowing his presence might have just saved hundreds of lives. One man in particular protested this move, and Sengoku said he would not kill anyone the deity found worthy of living, whether they were a pirate or not. And that he would also take full responsibility.</p><p>Many had died already, but those who were injured were treated as the pirates suspiciously evacuated. Whitebeard had killed the traitor, probably due to Luffy healing his battered and sick body. He would be very healthy now. He stayed for a bit, watching marines help one another. There were only a handful of higher ups that agreed with Sengoku's choice.</p><p>Luffy was more pleased than he had been in a long time, and left the battlefield with a satisfied smile. That had never happened before. He happily went to continue his self-made duties, finding good people who didn't deserve to die.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>